


Он был...

by Peppegina19, WTF_Winter_19



Category: Ballerina | Leap! (2016)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Pre-Canon, Winter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppegina19/pseuds/Peppegina19, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_19/pseuds/WTF_Winter_19
Summary: Она - его преступление, его прозренье, его вдохновенье...





	Он был...

Он был подлецом...

Вообще, это неудивительно: среда профессионального балета даже более жестока, нежели стая диких волков, готовых разодрать друг дружку за любую слабость. Поэтому здесь нормальное явление — полная безжалостность к конкуренту или к неудаче партнера. Останавливаться, чтобы помочь, некогда — нужно заниматься собой. Время, когда ты в форме, быстро кончится, и если позволишь другим вцепляться в тебя, замедлять твой шаг, то рискуешь впоследствии остаться там же, где и неудачники, что тебя отвлекали.

Луи помнил тот день, когда снег, кружащийся над зданием Оперы, стал серым от пепла. Он помнил, как выбегали стайками ученики разных курсов, причем многие не успели даже набросить на голые плечи пальто, так и оставшись в тех тонких нарядах, в которых танцевали. Они не замечали холода, их волновало одно: только бы Опера не сгорела целиком. И падал снег, и падал пепел, все больше танцовщиков толпилось перед зданием, вслушиваясь в крики пожарников. Когда один из пожарной бригады вынес на руках бесчувственную Одетт, многие сочувственно вздохнули — неестественно висящую ногу было видно даже издали. Одетт была примой Оперы, ее знали все. Но уже тогда всем стало ясно: она **была** примой. Снова встать к станку ей уже не суждено.

Луи было жаль. Слегка. Говорили, что Одетт прекрасная партнерша, но ему так и не удалось побывать ее партнером. В Опере немало талантливых балерин; пусть ему не суждено станцевать с признанной примой — найдется другая. Куда больше заботила сама Опера. Если она сгорит целиком, как бы не пришлось искать новое место работы. Кто его знает, когда меценаты проспонсируют реконструкцию и проспонсируют ли вообще.

Им повезло: выгорело два репетиционных зала, их закончили восстанавливать через год. Многие жаловались на тесноту; и правда, танцоров лучше держать подальше друг от друга, они до того не терпят конкуренции — что не ровен час вспыхнут.

Он был глупцом...

И он им остался. Хотя абсолютно не жалеет о том, что был практически жесток к Фелис Милинер в своей придирчивости. Ох, его и сейчас передергивает от воспоминаний о поступи бегемота, которой только и отличилась Фелис при их первой встрече. Да, у девочки была энергия. Но что энергия, пшик, зрителю нужна не только она. В сухом остатке зрители — глупцы и удовольствуются изящными па балерины, даже если энергии от танцовщицы им достанется не больше, чем от несвежей рыбы. Девчонка не подходила. Сколь бы задорно она ни умела танцевать тот же рил, как бы Луи ни любил бродить по ирландским пабам и слушать музыку, смотреть на народные пляски, вдыхавшим в него энергию, но таким неуместным для сцене Гранд-Оперы.

Однако... Кто-то начал учить девчонку. Это было заметно со второго же отборочного занятия, когда вдруг она начала ступать на носки. О нет, гадкий утенок не прератился в лебедя, стоило ему лишь коснуться воды, и все же... И все же Луи стало любопытно. Внезапный успех девчонки говорил о двух вещах: во-первых, она быстро учится, настолько быстро, что очень многие ученицы балетного класса сдохли бы от зависти: ведь их поставили на пуанты с семи-восьми лет, и даже с учетом этого они допускали технические ошибки; во-вторых же — девчонке достался просто гениальный учитель. Луи не был учителем. Луи проводил отбор. Учил он только избранных, тех, кто проявлял себя действительно достойно. Но тот, кто обучал Фелис Милинер, маленькую обманщицу, окрыленную большой мечтой, знал о балете больше, чем знал Луи. И глядя, как девочка начинает двигаться все плавней и изящней, глядя, как она за дни легко осваивает то, что другие отрабатывали годами, Луи терялся в загадках. Кто же таинственный учитель Фелис? Кто ценит в балете больше душу, чем технику? Кто способен скрупулезно и точно огранить неказистый алмаз Фелис Милинер в столь краткие сроки? На кого Луи должен взглянуть как на бога и больше никогда не смотреть иначе?

Он был слепцом...

Необходимость в объяснениях отпадает, когда он видит уборщицу, слегка пританцовывающую с метлой, и узнает ее. Сердце просит рухнуть перед ней на колени и умолять о прощении. Он тысячи раз проходил мимо и глядел сквозь нее, словно она была соринкой на его пути. Он не желал видеть в ней ничего достойного его внимания— и не видел, а вот сейчас в развороте плеч, в легких движениях замечает: она не потеряла ни капли грациозности. И это, на самом деле, смешно: сколько гениальных танцовщиц спорхнуло бы с ее ладоней, если бы хоть кто-то обратил на нее внимание. Он не смеет даже подойти к ней. Кто он такой? Всего лишь блестящая, раздутая пустышка. Зачем ей его внимание? Она здесь, потому что всей душой привязана к балету, потому что готова мыть в Опере полы и терпеть нищету, лишь бы быть тут. Именно тут и нигде больше. Ее сердце принадлежит балету. Она выше и совершенней, чем все они — те, кто стирают пуанты за пуантами, те, кто смотрит на нее как на сгоревшее и бессмысленное прошлое.

Луи и сам не замечает, как начинает тосковать. Ему хочется случайно попасться Одетт навстречу, поздороваться, заговорить, но о чем он будет с ней беседовать? О прошлом? О том, как ему жаль, что он был безмозглым чванливым глупцом? И захочет ли она вообще говорить с ним? О, может быть, ему предложить ее кандидатуру в качестве балетмейстера? А что, великий Луи Мерант должен же хоть иногда пользоваться своим высоким положением, а не только иметь дело с дочерьми рестораторов, прикормивших директора Оперы. Но... Но как же это глупо, столько лет не замечать Одетт — и тут вдруг прозреть, что ее талант раскрыл другой свой бутон. Да, он предложит. Но не откажется ли она? А если и согласится — взглянет ли на него иначе, не снизу вверх? Не будет ли чувствовать себя обязанной ему, ведь Луи этого вовсе не хочется. И чувства — странные чувства одолевают Луи Меранта. Он уже и сам запутался, чего в них больше: восхищения ли, или трепета.

Он был святотатцем...

Входя в класс Фелис, маленькой рыжей дикарки, сбежавшей из приюта, он не верил, что одна из этих девочек сможет его поразить. Чем можно удивить его — ведь он знает о балете абсолютно все. Он видел тысячу раз правильные и неправильные па, он видел чопорных и экспрессивных, он уже и не помнил, когда сам выходил на сцену. Нет, Луи Мерант давно был сгоревшей свечой в мире балета, но свечой, которая когда-то горела, затмевая всех прочих. Тем, кто не считал свою гордыню грехом.

Когда пришло его время — Луи сам снял пуанты и стал наставником. Вот только огонь его погас. Это не мешало работе, отнюдь нет, в конце концов он знал свое дело, действительно знал. И все же была причина, по которой Луи приходил в ирландские бары и слушал их музыку, такую непохожую на привычную ему классику. Тоска, безумная тоска клубилась в его груди. Ученицы были... Пустышками. Даже лучшие из них, с прекрасной растяжкой, грациозные как ласточки, горели как-то очень тускло. И их свет не мог заставить его печаль отступить.

И вот — она! Одетт. Звезда в человеческом теле. Она слепит его своим неиссякающим талантом, своим упорством, своим характером. Верно, сама Терпсихора качала ее в младенчестве.

И он ходит мимо нее день за днем, день за днем, а на шестой день, когда видит, что в классе действительно нет никого талантливей Фелис Милинер, **ее** ученицы — он хочет упасть к ногам Одетт, именовать богиней и никогда-никогда не отрывать глаз от ее лица. Он стал бы самым верным ее жрецом, если бы был достоин. Но он слишком долго не видел ее, слишком долго был в плену своей тоски по сцене, своих амбиций, своей гордыни... Ему остается лишь только мечтать, лишь только грезить о времени, когда он будет славить ее имя, лишь смотреть и обходиться этим — он видит богиню при жизни, это уже очень много. В конце концов, когда он все таки оказывается рядом с ней — он так и не находит слов. Он просто целует её в висок, чувствуя себя святотатцем.

**Author's Note:**

> #. WTF Winter 2019 - "Он был..."


End file.
